


The rules don't matter

by Creampuffie



Series: Dom Yuuri is my kink [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Butt Plugs, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Crying, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, M/M, Needy Victor Nikiforov, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Swearing, Top Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 13:49:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13032492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creampuffie/pseuds/Creampuffie
Summary: Yuuri fucks Viktor in a storage cupboard.that's all





	The rules don't matter

A supply closet, Yuuri thinks to himself, are probably the most underrated things in the universe. Yes they smell so  _strongly_  of bleach that it feels like you're snorting it constantly- but they are also extremely private. Apart from the fact that a janitor can walk in at any moment they are extremely private. Private enough that nobody notices Viktor dragging Yuuri into said supply closet. When the door closes Viktor is all in his space. Yuuri can't help but wind his arms around his waist bringing Viktor impossibly closer.

" _Vitya_ , we have a press conference in  _thirty minutes_." Yuuri chides.

Viktor grins up at him lust in his wide eyes "Guess we better make this quick then."

"Oh my god." Yuuri gasps in surprise as Viktor drops to his knees in front of him.

Yuuri grips Viktor's hair in a vice-like grip and watches impatiently as Viktor tries his best to hastily undo his zipper but fumbles instead, after a few tries he finally shoves down his slacks and underwear just enough to get at Yuuri's cock. This definitely wasn't part of the plan today and they specifically have rules on why they don't have sex before public things like this, but Yuuri is having a hard time remembering those rules as Viktor swallows him down. 

He pulls on Viktor's hair lightly, making Viktor groan around his cock sending shocks of pleasure through his body. He tugs on Viktor's hair again harder this time to get his attention. A silent question  _are you ready?_ and Viktor nods immediately his throat perfect, soft and lax. It's so pornographic the way his lips stretch around Yuuri's cock, how he whines and fervently works his tongue around Yuuri's cock like the thought of sucking his fiancé off in a janitor's closet is driving him _crazy_. The best part is, and Yuuri knows he's going to hell for this, is the way he chokes on the upstroke bringing tears to his eyes, drool slipping out of the corners of his mouth.

After a quick blur of thrusts Yuuri buries his cock in as far as it goes and rolls his hips. Viktor swallows hard reflexively and Yuuri swears loud enough that anyone who walks past would know exactly what they're doing. That sends a delicious tingle down his spine. The fear of getting caught. Fuck yes. He holds Viktor all the way down his cock for a while until fresh tears run down his face and then pulls him back so only his head is resting on the end of Viktor's tongue, allowing him to catch his breath.

"Fuck Vitya, you're so easy for this aren't you? Getting my cock shoved down your throat." Instead of answering Viktor tries to swallow Yuuri's cock again.

"So fucking needy, can't even let me go."

He can hear Viktor jerking off now rapid and rough as he gags himself on his finance's cock, Yuuri leans back so he can see Viktor better. He looks so perfect, him on his knees, legs spread wide as he fists his cock desperately not even bothered by the fact that he didn't even take his cock out properly. Face red and tear-stricken and mouth wide open struggling to catch his breath.

"You need to come?" Yuuri asks and Viktor rapidly nods his head. "Well baby, where are you gonna come? Not all over your nice pants." Viktor's whine only makes Yuuri harder. 

"Let go of your cock and stand up Viktor."

He scrambles up to his feet, eager to please and get his hands over his love. They kiss for a short while, all tongue, and Viktor's shaking hands fumble over his own slacks eager to free his own cock properly.

"Tell me Vitya, what do you want? My hand or mouth?"Yuuri chuckles at the half-desperate, half-frustrated sound it gets him.

"C'mon Viktor it's not that hard. Pick"

"I- fuck, Yuuri. I want you to fuck me. I want you to make me beg to come" He continues cheeks bright red and hot from embarrassment.

"A-and I wan't you to say no. The-then I want you to tuck me back into my pants and take me to the conference." Viktor gasps and fucks into Yuuri's fist "And after it's over I-I want you to take me home and fuck me until I cry."

Yuuri twists his hand on the upstroke making Viktor's legs shake. " __ _Vitya_ , you know I can't do that, you made the rules."

"P-please Yuuri. Just fuck-"

"Are you sure that's what you want Viktor?"

"Yes!" 

"Okay,Viktor. Okay."

Before Viktor can say another word, Yuuri turns him around and pushes him against the shelves and shoves his pants down to his ankles. And fuck. This is the time where Yuuri is breathless because Viktor presents his plug.

"Vitya"

Viktor huffs out a laugh. "I've been planning this all day"

"I can see that Viktor" He presses down slightly on the base of the plug and smirks when Viktor squirms and moans. "You are un-fucking believable"

"I just, fuck- I knew we wouldn't have a lot of time" "I wanted t-to be ready" Viktor begs with a plaintive cry.

 "Okay baby," He says kicking Viktor's feet further apart. "I'm gonna fuck you just like this, and I'm gonna enjoy every second of it and you're not gonna come unless I say so. Is that clear?"

"Yes  _fuck_. Please zvezda"

"Hands on the shelf Viktor"

Once Viktor's in position Yuuri spreads his cheeks with one hand and pulls at the base of the plug with the other hand. When he angles it perfectly he shoves it back in roughly, Viktor thrashes wildly letting out a groan. Yuuri chuckles at his eagerness, no malice in his voice. and continues fucking Viktor with slick thrusts. He pulls out the plug completely and watches Viktor's hole wink shut and then slides the plug in easily again.

Viktor tries to muffle his sound in his bicep and jerks hard. Yuuri shoves the plug in twice, hard, and says, “Don’t even fucking think about it, Vitya.  I want to hear you.”

“Oh sh-shit,” Viktor whimpers.  “Zvezda, _please_.  I need--”

“Trust me, I know exactly what you need.  You remember what I said?”  When Viktor only nods Yuuri smacks his ass and pulls the plug back out.  “What did I say, baby?”

“You - ah, you said don’t come until you give me permission.”

“Good boy.  You’re so fucking good for me.”

With that, Yuuri pushes inside and starts up a brutal pace that makes Viktor's cock bounce obscenely against his stomach.  After a few minutes Yuuri slams in and stays there.  Viktor rocks back against him, trying to get him deeper, and curses when he realizes he has no leverage.

“Yuuri,” he pants.  “Yuuri, please, fuck, I’m going to--”

“No,” Yuuri says.  It sounds so final.

He drags his cock out until only his tip still inside Viktor's hole. He’s prepared for it, but when he slams his hips in, Viktor cries out. He tries again to plead Yuuri to come, but he sets a punishing speed on his thrusts.  Yuuri stills finally, fucking in hard before coming.

Viktor pants heavily as Yuuri pulls out and gives a full body shudder when he twists the plug back in.

“Such a good boy.  Now you’re gonna have to control that slutty little dick of yours so you can go back out for the conference.  Then, when we get home, I’m gonna lay you out on our bed and take you apart for hours until you can’t take it anymore.  Does that sound good to you?”  Viktor nods quickly and Yuuri presses a soft kiss to his temple.  “No coming.”

“O-okay.”

Viktor is unhelpful as usual so it’s up to Yuuri to wrestle his underwear and pants back on and buckle up his belt.  He uses the sleeve of his shirt to mop up the dampness on Viktor’s face then shrugs his suit jacket on so that the wet spot is covered.  Even with his clothes on straight Viktor looks well-fucked and dazed and Yuuri can’t help but to feel proud that he did that to him.

Viktor just whimpers and shakes his head dumbly as if he cant believe what just happened.


End file.
